Savant Young vs. Takeshi Inoue
The first round began and they touched gloves. Young landed an inside kick. He blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Young landed a right to the body. Four fifteen. Inoue landed a good counter right. Four minutes. Young landed an inside kick. Young landed another good right to the body. Three thirty-five remaining. Inoue briefly cornered Young. Young landed a stiff jab. Three fifteen. Young pressed forward hard and fast but landed nothing. Three minutes as they clinched. Inoue worked heel kicks to the leg inside. More and more. Two thirty-five with another and a knee to the body and another knee. More heel kicks. Two fifteen remaining. Two minutes as Inoue kneed the body. Young defended a trip and ate more heel kicks. Inoue broke blocking a right hook. One thirty-five as Inoue landed a leg kick there. One fifteen. Young landed a blocked Superman punch. Inoue landed a good counter right. One minute. Young landed a jab. Inoue stepped in with a right to the clinch and got a trip to guard. Inoue landed a right. Thirty-five. Inoue landed a left anda big one. Young landed a nice right from the bottom. Fifteen as Inoue landed two rights and three lefts and two left hammerfists. Inoue landed a hard right and another and another. Young stood eating a knee to the body as the first round ended. 10-9 Young in my opinion. The second round began and they touched gloves. Young landed an inside kick. He landed a jab. Four thirty-five. Inoue landed a leg kick. And another nice one. Four fifteen. Young popped out that jab. He missed a right to the body and ate a leg kick and replied with a hard one, with four minutes on the clock. Inoue landed a leg kick. He landed another. Young wanted that right hand over the top. Three thirty as Inoue landed a leg kick, he missed another and Young got the standing back. Inoue worked a kimura there. Young kneed the leg five times. Three fifteen with three more knees. The ref broke them up. Three minutes. Inoue landed a good leg kick and another. He stuffed a double to the clinch. Two thirty-five. Young kneed the leg. Again. Young stuffed a trip throw. Two fifteen. The ref broke them up. Two minutes as Inoue landed another leg kick. Inoue stuffed a double. Inoue missed a knee falling, Young pulled standing guard with a guillotine. He had it tight. He was cranking it with all his might. One thirty-five left. Inoue tried to lay him down and they rolled through the ropes. Young was reluctant to let go. Inoue laid there exhausted after he did. They finally got back in the ring, Inoue looked exhausted. Young was upset. Inoue was tired. They continued standing. One fifteen. Inoue landed a right hand. One minute. Nice exchange there, good head movement. Inoue stuffed a single to the clinch. They broke. They clinched there. They broke. Thirty-five as Inoue landed a good right hand. Inoue stuffed a double to the clinch. Inoue pulled guard reversing to mount, four big rights. He landed a right and Young regained guard with ten seconds left. The second round ended and Inoue collapsed backwards exhausted. 10-9 Young. He got the UD. They hugged.